War of Ages
by german kitty
Summary: A war is raging between the Northern and Western Lands, and Serena Otaku is tired of it. She has a plan to end it, but will her plan get her killed? SessSer rated just in case
1. Prologue

_**War of Ages**_

_Prologue_

For thousands of years, there has been a war between the Northern and Western Lands. Few know how this war started. We fight now to get even, but then they retaliate. War, bloodshed, and sorrow - that is all that the people of my lands know. And I'm tired of it. We have no reason to fight anymore, but we still do.

My people are starting to give up hope on the royal family. And if that happens, our people will die out. And the Night Vampires will become extinct. I have lost three brothers, two sisters, an uncle, and my mate to this war which cannot be won. I want it to be over, that is _all_ I want.

In a few months, my mother and father will pass the royal title on to me. By then, I hope to stop this pointless war. On the next full moon, I plan to go to the Western Palace and negotiate with Lord Sesshoumaru about a truce between our two lands. If all goes well, then this war will be over in a few weeks.

Serena Otaku

_Heir to the throne of the Northern Lands_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My lawyer's working at it.**

_**War of Ages**_

_Chapter 1_

"Retreat!" I yelled to my soldiers as I shot up into the sky to see how many of the enemy's soldiers were still alive, and still a threat. "Back to the Palace! Now!"

The troops followed my orders, retreating before any more soldiers were killed, when an all to familar screech peirced the night air.

_Nathaniel. No._

I flew back to where the noise came from and landed, a few feet from my younger brother, who had been pierced in the stomach by a Western soldier's knife.

"Ser...Serena." he gasped as I fell to his side, holding him in my arms. "You... must go. There are still Western soldiers... around here." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Nathaniel! You are hurt, I'm not leaving you here. I'm not." I said, as tears began to roll down my face.

"It's too late for me, sister, it's too late. I...love...you." He said, closing his eyes.

"No! Nathaniel! Don't die on me! Don't die!" I yelled as his breathing slowed down and eventually stopped. "Please, Nathaniel, don't die, please don't die." I wispered as I took him back in my arms and took off toward the palace, wanting him to open his ocean blue eyes that mirrored my own.

_Back at the Northern Palace_

I didn't sleep the entire night, but instead stayed by Nathaniel's bedside, tracing his marking that were so like mine, wishing him to wake up.

One more brother to grieve for, one more brother dead. Nathaniel is, was, only 14, and now... he's gone. I wish for this war to end, I _need_ this war to end, and fast. I don't think I can take another person dying. I don't.


	3. Chapter 2

_**War of Ages**_

_Chapter 2_

What was now left of my family stood silently at the grave of my little brother. We stood, just the three of us now. In as little as two weeks, we went from four, to three. Three, it seems so small of number.

"Serena." My father said, breaking the silence. "How would you feel if we were to crown you queen in a couple of days?" He asked, not looking away from Nathaniel's grave.

I was taken aback by the question. It would mean that tonight I would have to visit the Western Palace. "Fine, I guess. But what brought you to this dicision?" I asked.

"The fact that if something were to happen to you, there would be no heir to take the throne." My mother said, looking straight in my eyes.

"Oh." I said softly.

"It's getting dark, Serena. You should return to the palace." My father said as he took flight.

"I'll be back later. I think I'm going togo on a walk." I said, not intending on doing that at all.

"Ok. Be careful. Be back soon." My mother said as they flew back to the palace.

I started my journey to the Western Palace immediately, landing at least an hour's walk away from my destination, so as to avoid being seen.

"I request an audience with Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. I am here to discuss a peace treaty." I said to the guards who immediately drew their swords in defense on sight of me.

"And how do we know if this isn't really an ambush?" One guard asked suspiciously.

"Because if I had wanted to kill him, I would have brought my sword." I said, pointing to the empty sheath on my waist. Even though you could never fully disarm a Night Vampire, or any vampire for that matter, we choose to use swordsmanship and archery over our natural weapons, though we are tought how to use them well.

"I still don't believe you. Search her, Kris." The same guard said to the other one, who started running his hands across my body, and seemed to be having to much fun doing so. I resisted the urge todrain him of his bloodwhen he ran his hands across my chest.

"Happy now?" I asked when they were finished, finding no weapons on me.

My response was my wrists getting tied behind my back. _What? its not like I'd try anything. I want peace, not war._

As they led me toward the palace, six more guards flanked me. _Eight guards for one Northerner? Wow. But then again, I am the heir to the throne._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by being thrown on the floor. Only the knowledge that these guards would kill me if I tried to fly kept me from doing so to break my fall. So instead, I sat up and folded my wings against my body, trying to look as harmless as possible as one of the guards left the room, no doubt to go get Sesshoumaru.

"What's the hurry? It's not like Serena Otaku is here herself, is it?" I heard a male voice ask from one of the halls. It definately wasn't Sesshoumaru's voice, could it be his younger brother, InuYasha?

"Actually, She is." The guard said as he and InuYasha stepped into my view.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered.


	4. Chapter 3

_**War of Ages**_

_Chapter 3_

As much as I wanted to, I resisted the urge to go kill the mutt who destroyed my family. Yes, InuYasha Taisho, brother to Lord Sesshoumaru, was responsible for the death of all six of my siblings, my uncle, and my mate. Every single one died at his hands. How I hated him. But killing him would not bring peace, it would bring my death, and the death of my people. Which was something I could not afford to loose.

"Well. What have we here?" InuYasha asked me, very arrogantly might I add.

"A girl who is looking for peace instead of war. Happiness instead of sorrow. Harmony instead of bloodshed. Gain instead of loss. And most of all, Life instead of death." I said calmly, only years of practice had made me able to keep my voice calm and even.

"And how do we know this isn't ambush?" I was asked for the second time.

_Because if it were, these pitiful excuses for guards would not be here._ "Because if I came here with the intent to kill...You, InuYasha, would not be standing here right now." I said, soon regretting my words.

"You shall not address Lord InuYasha that way unless you are told to do so." One of the guards said, and slapped me, hard.

It took me all of my self control to keep from retaliating. But I would half to bare the pain. The result would be well worth a couple of scrapes and bruises, I hope.

"Bring her to Lord Sesshoumaru, let him deal with her." InuYasha said as the guards pulled me off the floor, not gently, either.

They led through a maze of hallways that I would never remember, until they stopped at a pair of large double doors.

"Enter." Came a cold voice from inside, no doubt belonging to Sesshoumaru himself.

"Milord," What apparently was the head guard said with a salute. "Serena Otaku of the Northern Lands has requested an audience with you. She claims she wants to discuss a _peace treaty_." He said with obvious skeptism. Oh, how I was itching to strangle him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him in disbelief- completely belying the legends that he had no emotions whatsoever- until his gaze landed on me. I forced myself to meet his cold, golden eyes without fear or hesitation, when, in reality, I was scared out of my wits. He looked me up and down, causing a light blush to settle across my face. "Untie her."

"But, milord, she's-" The guard started to protest.

"I said, untie her, Colten. Dismissed, all of you." He said as soon as the guards finished cutting the bonds on my wrists. They would surely leave bruises I would have to explain somehow to my parents.

"Now, what would you like?" Sesshoumaru asked, gesturing me to sit in a chair.

"I want peace. I want this war to end." I said bluntly, getting straight to my point.

"As do I. But unless we can convince our people to stop. Our dreams of peace will remain as that, only dreams." He said, which was completely the opposite of what I thought he was going to say.

"So what are we to do?" I asked, hoping he had an idea, for I did not.

"I'm not entirely sure. But maybe if we tie the two royal families into one, we can convince our people to do the same." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Are you suggesting that we... get m-married?" I stuttered. So much for years of practice.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. We tie the Otaku's and the Taisho's. It will work, but only under complete secrecy. We can stop this war, Serena, you and me. Stop eras of violence by one simple word. So, Serena Otaku, Heir to the Kingdom of the Northern Lands..."He said, getting down on one knee and taking my hand._ Oh no._ "Will you marry me?" He asked. The breath halted in my lungs. _He couldn't really want an answer now, could he? We had just met no more than 10 minutes ago. But of course he wanted an answer now, or else he wouldn't have asked. God, I'm such a twit._

"Y-Yes." I answered, though my mind was loudly protesting. "But we must discuss this another night. My parents will have started to worry where I am by now." I said truthfully, hoping he would understand.

"Then, come here." He said, drawing me to him and biting my neck. "When the guards see this, you'll be much better off."

"And what shall I tell my parents?" I inquired.

"Aren't you kind able to create illusions to hide such things?" He countered. _Oh, yeah. Oops._

"Oh, yeah. Well, I really must go. I will come back as soon as I possibly can." I said walking to the door. But before I could leave, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a chaste kiss before letting me go. "Let me lead you out, one can get lost roaming around these hallways for days on end before ever being found." He said, leading me out the door. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**wow, that was long...er than normal. I know I made Sesshoumaru so OOC, but I guess it just wouldn't work with him in character. Please don't hate me for changing our Sesshy-poo! I find it cool, no-awesome, that none of my reveiwers are the same people! thats so cool! i might not be updating for a while, though. For I shall be gone from the 3rd to the 10th. Don't kill me! I won't have access to a computer. I'm goin to orchestra camp w/ my friend:-)**

**Reviewer Responses-**

**Taiyoukai Lady: -blushes- I've only read up to Danica's dream of Zane, you know, when he's in her room. But that's where I got the inspiration. :-)**

**EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon: Wow, thats a long name to type! and yeah, i could make a description. In fact, I based Serena on one of my drawing so it should be pretty easy! Ok- she has ocean blue eyes, blackish-blue waist length hair, and pointy ears. She has green around her eyes, blue lips, and down the middle of each eyelid and cheek is a blue line. She has a star on her forehead. She also has two blue stripes on each of her upper arms. She is normally wearing a black one-shouldered shirt, a blue skirt, black boots, and blue arms sleeves(they don't connect to the shirt, kinda like Miroku's thing that covers his wind tunnel) unless stated otherwise. She has claws, and her wings are blue-green and are _kinda_ like fairy wings. She carries a sword in a green sheath, the sword might not always be there, but the sheath will. Wow, long review for a long name:-D**


	5. Chapter 4

**woohoo! 'nother update! I rock! oh, this is important...i realize that "Dark Shadow Youkai" Sounds exremely stupid, so they are now going to be vampires, Night Vampires, that is, and the name is just there to kinda explain why they have wings...i know it's still kinda dumb, but deal with it...btw, all the rest of the reviews are at the bottom, but i just want to put this one up here so i make sure they read it...**

**Sesshoumaru: a couple things...1) i don't watch Sailor Moon, 2) I don't care, Serena started a a drawing, and when i finished the drawing...it looked like a Serena, ok? and 3) if you don't like it, don't read it...it's common sense**

_**War of Ages**_

_Chapter 4_

He lead me through his palace with the greatest of ease, I tried to remember the turns...left, right, another right, up the stairs...but I quickly forgot.

"Farewell, Lady Serena." Sesshoumaru said as he led me toward the gate.

"Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru." I said in turn as I flew into the night sky.

I was half-way home when I felt a presence following me. I slowed my pace and landed, in case it was human, I hadn't fed in a while.

The presence grew closer, and it's scent seemed human, but there were many demons that were able to mask their scent to that of a human, if they needed to, and mine was included in that group.

I headed into the thicker part of the forest, knowing that if they were human, they would fall over the roots due to their horrible night vision.

And I was right. After a few seconds, I heard them stumble to the ground, which was my chance to grab their mind, if they were trained in how to put walls around their minds, the walls would have fallen when they tripped because they would have lost their concentration.

I pulled at their mind, making them stay still as I walked toward them and exposed their neck, bringing it up to my mouth. I punctured their neck and drew the blood out until I had my fill and left, leaving them for the animals.

I took off again, about five minutes from our palace, I put my illusion in place, hiding the bruises from the rope and the bite mark from Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Serena!" I looked down over the courtyard when I heard my name, only to find my mother flying up to me, a very angry look on her face.

_I'm in deep shit now._ I thought as she came up, fury in her eyes.

"Where have you been! I said be back soon! Three hours is not soon! You could've have been ambushed by a Western soldier! And you don't have your sword! What could you have been thinking when you left!" She yelled at me, dragging me toward my room by my wings.

**well, i finally updated! woohoo! and i am going to go back through all the chapters and change it so that they are vampires. I will try to update soon, but school has started and I am SWAMPED with homework.**

**reviewer responses-**

**Taiyoukai Lady: yeah, i finally made it more different than Hawksong. I it did go a little dast, but I kinda panicked when i got to this part, i was still in a little bit of writers block then, and hopefully a lot of stuff will happen before she goes back. : )**

**Kat: I won't hit you! I always like reviews and hits: )**

**Tracy: It's "psycho" not "physco". And you seriously need to lay off the crack, or pot, or whatever you are doing.**

**I would also like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Moon-Baby**

**eternalwings15**

**lala**

**twilight elf-maiden**


	6. Chapter 5

**yay! another chapter! i'm soooooo happy! can you tell? Anywho, I'm typing this on WordPad, cause my comp sucks butt, but I need a muse badly. VERY BADLY! So if you wanna be my muse, email/im me at unlucky013013 'at' aol 'dot' com. or my msn messenger thingy is darkvampire3478 'at' msn 'dot' com. Thankies!**

_**War of Ages**_

_Chapter 5_

"Just wait until I tell your father of the little 'walk' you had! Honestly! No sword, no illusion, no anything! I thought we raised you to always be on your guard, Serena!" My mother yelled at me.

"I was fine, mother! You need to learn to trust me more! I mean, I'm 17! I should be allowed to do things on my own!" I protested.

"Not when you belong to the royal house of a land at war! You are not to leave this palace without a guard from now on! Do I make myself clear?" My mother told me.

"Yes, mother." I mumbled. I didn't want to argue with her; when she's made a decision, she won't change her mind.

"Now then, get some sleep; you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." My mother said as she left.

_Damnit. Now how am I going to get back to Sesshoumaru? Sometimes I wish I was never born! ERGH!_

I started pacing my room, trying to figure out how I could go see Sesshoumaru with_out_ getting caught. As I turned around to start pacing the other way again, I came face to face with my younger sister, Amaya.

"Amaya! What are you doing in my room?" I asked her furiously, wondering how she got in with the doors locked.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." She said uncharacteristically quiet. Something was wrong with her, I could tell by the redness of her eyes, she's been crying.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" I asked her as we sat down on my bed.

"He…left. He just got up and left." She said, still in somewhat of a daze.

"Who left?"

"Suoh did. He just flew off and…left. I don't think he's coming back." She said as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Amaya. I'm so sorry. Why did he leave? Did he say anything to you?" I asked as I put my arm around her in a hug.

"No. He told me to meet him in the field outside the palace and he told me goodbye and left. He didn't even say why. I'm worried for him! What if he's going to go try and kill himself like before? Serena, what should I do? I don't want him to get hurt!" She broke down and her silent tears turned into sobbing. The only thing I could now is comfort her and help her find him.

"Don't worry, Amaya. We're gonna go find him. He'll be alright, I promise. Now let's get going before he has time to go too far away." I said as I stood up, suddenly remembering that I wasn't supposed to leave with out a guard. _Oh well, mother will understand, hopefully…._

"Alright." She said as she wiped her tears away and gave a small smile, even though we both knew it was fake.

"C'mon, let's go." I said as I led her to the window and looked both ways to make sure we were clear from any guards before taking off. "We'll find him, I promise." I assured her as we took off from the balcony into the night air to find Suoh.

**WOOHOO! I finally finished this chapter! It's been like, forever since I updated and I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I've been loaded with hw and I've had to deal with a buttload of crap, and let's not forget the damn writer's block, but I updated and that's what matters! **


End file.
